Life is strange
I give credit to the Life is Strange wiki Episode 1 Chrysalis The episode begins as Max awakens in the middle of a storm. On a distant hill, she sees a lighthouse and makes her way to it. Once she reaches the lighthouse, she spots a massive tornado tearing Arcadia Bay. The storm flings a stray boat into the lighthouse, wrecking it. But just as the upper part of the lighthouse is about to topple on her, she wakes up. Max attributes the vision to falling asleep in her photography class, and shakes herself awake to listen to her teacher. As her photography class ends, she heads to the bathroom for some privacy after her embarrassing failure answering questions, and witnesses a young blue-haired girl being shot by Nathan Prescott. She reaches out to stop him, and suddenly finds herself back in the classroom. Upon seeing a similar event happen in her photography class, she discovers she can rewind time. Her first action is to attempt to save the girl. By making her way to the bathroom and setting off the fire alarm before he pulls the trigger, Max succeeds and heads out of the school, after a minor confrontation with Blackwell Academy's principal and head of security. She heads back to her dorm to retrieve her friend Warren's flash-drive, making her way past Victoria and her friends by turning on sprinklers and covering the rich girl in paint. In the dorm, she discovers the flash-drive is with her friend Dana, who is trapped in her room at the hands of Juliet, who believes Dana was sexting her boyfriend. The drama was a ploy set up by Victoria, and Max searches her room in order to get proof for Juliet, who sets Dana free. Retrieving the flash-drive, Max makes for the parking lot to meet Warren. Unfortunately, Kate Marsh is being harassed by David Madsen, the head of Blackwell Security. The player chooses whether or not to intervene here, and Max moves on to meet Warren. Returning Warren's flash-drive, Max is interrupted by Nathan, who angrily accuses her of spying on him in the bathroom. As he becomes violent, the fight is broken up by the approach of a truck driven by the blue haired girl, Chloe Price - Max's old best friend. Max jumps in the truck while Warren distracts Nathan, and she and Chloe make their escape. In the car, the two talk about how Max lost contact with Chloe, and how her life has become difficult after her father's death and her mother's new marriage. Back at Chloe's house, she smokes weed while Max puts on some music and discovers that Chloe is the one putting up posters around the school about the missing girl,Rachel Amber. As Max's camera is broken, she leaves Chloe alone for a moment to find tools to fix it. Despite having the tools, she fails to fix her camera, and Chloe bestows her father's old camera on her. Before they can finish celebrating their renewed friendship, David Madsen arrives home - Chloe's stepfather dislikes the loud music they're playing, and marches upstairs. Chloe asks Max to hide to prevent David from catching her having a friend in the house (he dislikes strangers). The player has many choices here. Regardless of what is chosen, confrontation ensues and the two girls eventually sneak out of the house together and head for the lighthouse. Max and Chloe talk atop the lighthouse hill, and Max passes out into another vision. As the storm rages around her, she again walks back up the hill towards the lighthouse. At the end of the pathway, she discovers a newspaper with the date. That Friday, the tornado will strike Arcadia Bay. As she snaps out of the vision in a panic, she tells Chloe about her new found power and her terrifying visions about the destruction of Arcadia Bay. The episode ends as the two wonder what to do about the situation when it suddenly starts snowing, despite the temperature being a 60o and it being a sunny day. Episode 2 Out of time After a shower and getting dressed, Max leaves the dorm and gets text messages. She runs into Warren, who waited on the dorm grounds, and they have a conversation regarding David Madsen. Warren asks her out to go see a Planet of the Apes movie. After deciding whether to accept or decline, Max takes the bus downtown to the diner where Chloe's mother, Joyce, works. There is a fisherman outside with pamphlets on a table. After entering the diner, Max sees Trevor and Justin sitting at a table near the door. Max sits at a table further down. Joyce sees Max and converses with her regarding Chloe, David and the events of the previous night. The conversation will depend on previous choices and involvement Max decides what to order and Joyce walks away, returning shortly with food. Chloe enters the diner and gets razzed by Joyce, then sits with Max. She is still a bit skeptical regarding Max's powers, so Max uses them to convince her. Chloe wants Max to tell her the contents of her pockets. After this is complete, Max tells Chloe the events of the following 30 seconds. 90% convinced, Chloe wants Max to go with her to her hideout for a final test. Max's nose starts bleeding, and then she gets a phone call from Kate Marsh. Should she answer it and risk irritating Chloe? Chloe and Max end up at the junkyard where Chloe and Rachel used to hang out together. Chloe has the gun that she took from David and wants to shoot targets with Max's help. Max must find 5 bottles in the junkyard, then rewind to keep Chloe from missing the targets. Suddenly Max's nose starts bleeding again and she collapses while having another vision of the lighthouse and the tornado. After Max shakes it off, Chloe wants to show her how to shoot the gun and puts it in Max's hands. Frank shows up and demands money from Chloe and wants to know what Max is hiding. Chloe notices Frank was wearing a bracelet from Rachel. Frank pulls a knife on Chloe and Max points the gun at him. It's up to her to shoot or not shoot. Chloe and Max take a break and lie down in the train tracks next to the junkyard. Max has another vision and Chloe discovers she is stuck in the tracks. They hear the train coming and it's up to Max to save Chloe. Afterwards, Max decides she better get back to school and Chloe gives her a ride. Once inside, Max finds herself with a bit of extra time to look around. She runs into David who wants to talk about Chloe and what happened the night before. After the conversation, Chloe gets a text from Warren who is in the Science Lab. Max makes her way there and helps him with a chemical experiment. Max leaves and makes her way to the classroom where she runs into Mr. Jefferson having a dispute with Kate Marsh who is dismissed and shortly after leaves the school building crying. After a brief conversation with Mr. Jefferson, he gets a phone call and asks Max to go sit down in class. Max looks around and makes her way to her desk, confronting Victoria and Nathan who are intentionally sitting on her desk. Class starts and Mr. Jefferson talks about black and white photography. Suddenly Zachary bursts into the room and is freaked out over something happening at the girls dorm. Despite Mr. Jefferson's demand for the students to stay put, the classroom empties and Mr. Jefferson is alone. The students, including Max, head for the dorm. As she nears the dorm, she sees Kate at the top of the dorm, just as she steps off the room and falls to the concrete below. Max is unable to rewind past the time point where Kate is prepared to jump, but Max then discovers that she is able to 'freeze' time while still being able to move. She makes her way up to the roof of the building, but suddenly her powers fail and it is up to her to try to save Kate on her own. Whether Max succeeds in saving Kate, those involved (Jefferson, Nathan, David, and Max) are brought into the principal's office and are spoken to. Max has to decide who takes the blame. Episode 3 Chaos theory Max wakes up in her dormitory at night on the same day of Kate Marsh's successful or attempted suicide, still reeling from the events that led to it. She receives a text message from Chloe to meet her in front of the school, and leaves her dorm. They decide that they need to break into Principal Well's office after entering Blackwell with David Madsen's spare keys to the school. After failed attempts to open the door to the Principal's office, Max has an idea to contact Warren Graham for instructions on how to build a pipe bomb using materials from the Science and Art labs. After blowing up the door, they find a way in and trigger an alarm simultaneously. Max has to enter and rewind before the explosion happens and unlocks the door for Chloe. While inside the office, Max finds files for Kate, Nathan, Rachel, Chloe, Warren and herself. Shortly after, Chloe discovers disturbing files on Principal Well's computer, including a cover up of Nathan's wavering grades, David's activities, and a drawing that reads "Rachel in the Dark Room" all over. After gathering the information that they need, Chloe decides that they should leave, but before doing so, she discovers five thousand dollars in an envelope that should go towards the handicapped fund. It's up to Max to tell Chloe to leave the money or let Chloe take the money to repay Frank Bowers. Before Max can return to her dorm, Chloe persuades Max that they deserve some time to "splish splash" in the swimming pool. They enter through either the boys' or girls' locker room. Max and Chloe have a conversation about their lives in the pool, but shortly after they decide to take their leave, Blackwell security show up, being led by David Madsen if not fired from Max's decision in episode 2. Max and Chloe hide and are able to avoid detection before escaping the swimming pool area together. With the campus surrounded with security, Max is forced to follow Chloe to her truck and escape the school. She spends the night at Chloe's house and after she wakes up, she discovers that her clothes are still wet and reek of chlorine. Chloe suggests that Max tries on Rachel's clothes and that they should fit. When Max expresses uncertainty about herself, Chloe attempts to encourage her and dares Max to kiss her. Max may or may not fall for Chloe's goad before she heads downstairs. When she gets downstairs, Max helps Joyce prepare breakfast for her family. She has her breakfast after helping Joyce with ingredients. Joyce and Max discuss the past and William over the Price Family Album, and Joyce gives Max a photo from 2008 of her with William and Chloe as Chloe enters the living room. Chloe distracts Joyce by picking an argument with her while Max investigates the garage, going through David's laptop after finding the correct password. She discovers files of Rachel, Kate, and herself, and that Rachel was romantically involved with Frank. Max returns to the living room with answers, but while she tells Chloe what she found, David walks into the house. When he accuses students from Blackwell of the vandalism, an argument breaks out between Chloe and David. Max and Chloe take the opportunity to reveal that David has been spying on students. Joyce demands he leave students and Max alone. Max will then be able to side with either David or Chloe. When Max tells Chloe that Rachel was seeing Frank, she doesn't believe her. Deciding to prove her wrong, they plot to break into Frank's RV. Max and Chloe head to the Two Whales Diner to try and get information from inside his RV. She learns that Frank loved dogs and Rachel Amber and uses either fact on him to lure Frank to taking out his keys. Max takes the keys and rewinds time so that Frank isn't aware of what transpired between them. She returns to the RV and Chloe gives her a drumstick to lure Frank's dog, Pompidou, away from the RV for the time being. While Max and Chloe investigate Frank's RV, Max finds an accounting book with proof that Frank and Rachel were involved romantically with each other. When Max shows it to Chloe, she becomes angry and thinks that Rachel betrayed her. During the drive back to Blackwell, Chloe takes her rage out on Max, her family, and father. She drops Max off at Blackwell, without saying a word to her when she exits her truck. Max returns to her dormitory. Max studies the picture and starts hearing voices being emitted from it. When she focuses on the photograph, she travels back in time to 2008, at the moment of the photograph being taken, the day William was killed. She cannot leave until she hides William's keys and persuades him to take the bus. She may also take a picture in the past and leave her mark on the fireplace. When Max travels back to the present, she is shocked to discover she is now friends with Victoria Chase and a member of the Vortex Club. Her friend, Warren was now in a relationship with Stella Hill. Dreading the worst has happened to Chloe, she boards the bus, and discovers David Madsen is the school's bus driver. When she visits the Price Household, she learns William is alive and well. Happy to see her, he calls for Chloe. Chloe arrives to the front door and Max is horrified to discover her friend is now a quadriplegic and confined to a wheelchair. Episode 4 Dark room The now paralyzed and wheelchair-bound Chloe is taken by Max to the beach where they talk. Max apologizes for not being there for her when she had had her accident. Chloe accepts her apology and is happy to be around her. Later, in her house, she wants Max to overdose her with morphine so that she can die, because her condition is getting worse and she wants to die in her own way. Max then focuses on the photo of her and Chloe, bringing her back to the day of William's death. Unlike the last time Max doesn't do anything. William finds his keys as usual and leaves. Max is visibly distraught during the search. Immediately after William leaves Max tries to comfort Chloe about abandonment. It has no effect and the previous timeline is restored. After the focus Max finds herself in Chloe's room. She's very happy to have the normal Chloe back and decides not to mention anything of the altered timeline to Chloe. If Kate is still alive they then go to the hospital to visit Kate. Chloe remains outside when Max enters the room. Kate and Max have a pleasant discussion. They talk about her recovery, how grateful she was that Max came to the rooftop to help her, the pictures she is drawing for her picture book, and a not so subtle request that Kate's picture book will photography artwork and that she wants no one other than Max to do it. Later Max shares that she and Chloe are going to investigate Nathan's room for clues. Kate will then promise to find out Nathan's room number and to text Max it later. Max will then return to Chloe in the hallway. If Max had chosen to answer Kate's call at the Two Whales Diner Chloe will bring it up and apologize failing to see the gravity of the situation and that Chloe can sometimes be very selfish for attention. Next, they go back on the Blackwell campus to examine Nathan's dorm. After checking he is gone, Max breaks open his locked door with a fire extinguisher and searches for clues in his room, finding a phone hidden behind his couch. While exiting the boy's dorm, Nathan comes back and threatens Max, but Warren beats him up. Max can either stop Warren or not do anything. If Max decides not to do anything, Warren beats him up until Nathan lies on the floor, hurt drastically. If this happens, Chloe will take the gun off Nathan but if you decide to stop Warren from beating up Nathan, Nathan will run away with the gun. Max and Chloe decide to visit Frank next to get the list of the code names in Frank's book they have found in his RV. There are three possible endings: # Frank (and Pompidou if still alive) are killed by Chloe. # Frank is wounded by Chloe. # Frank remains calm during the conversation and becomes an ally. All three cases end with the pair getting Frank's client list. There are several other bad endings which must be rewound. The bad endings involve losing a gun or knife fight or if Pompidou overwhelms Chloe. Frank will have David's gun if he had taken it earlier, otherwise he will have his knife. It is possible for Chloe to be armed with Nathan's gun, David's gun, or unarmed. There are altered conversation options to attempt to smooth over relations if the first attempt ends less than peacefully and Max chooses to rewind. Using the stolen money from the principle's office makes Frank less likely to become angry. Having attempted to shoot Frank earlier will make him more likely to get angry. After retrieving the list, they head back to Chloe's house and start to evaluate the clues they have found. The clues lead them to an abandoned barn. They enter and examine it closer, finding hidden stairs. After breaking the padlock to the floor covering the stairs, they move downstairs and find a big massive door with a key pad. Max manages to get the correct combination and they enter a underground bunker full of photo equipment. They find binders with photos of drugged girls, among them binders of Kate and Rachel. There is also an empty binder for Victoria. One of the photos is off Rachel appearing to be dead in the junkyard. Chloe is very upset by this and convinces herself that she is just posing for the camera. She recognizes the spot and rushes back to the truck leaving Max to rush after her. The pair drive quickly to the junkyard. After arriving Chloe rushes to the spot and begins to dig. Max helps as well. Max quickly come upon a decomposing body in the ground. After Chloe looks at it she confirms that it is definitely Rachel. Extremely distraught, she wanders off a few steps and collapses onto the ground and begins to cry. Max hugs her as Chloe mourns the loss of a dear friend. Chloe than swears to get revenge on Nathan. In the evening, they arrive at the Vortex Club's "End-of-the-World" Party in search of Nathan. The pair bump into a very drunk Warren outside who notes that this truly the end of the world because of the crazy weather and wants to take a picture with Max for posterity. He uses Max's camera to take a selfie of the pair and keeps the picture. Getting extremely impatient at the delay, Chloe splits up from Max and storms off into the party first. Max follows after. Victoria is at the party and Max can warn Victoria of the danger she is in. If you were nice to Victoria before, she has a higher chance of believing Max. The two can then chat about their differences and lament that if they could get over their petty differences, both Max and Victoria actually have a lot in common and could be friends. Regardless of whether Max warned Victoria or not, she will tell Max that Nathan isn't at the party. Mr. Jefferson is also attending the party. He can be spoken to and will share his disappointment with Max that she did not enter a photo into the Everyday Heroes contest. He later briefly interrupts the party to announce the winner to be Victoria who comes up on stage. Victoria is invited to speak and will share her gratitude to her fellow classmates and will remark that Kate is the real Everyday Hero of Blackwell. Chloe will re-enter the building after the announcement, she has found out that Nathan isn't there as well. The two leave the building. Just after they have left the building, Chloe gets a message from Nathan saying that there will be no evidence of Rachel Amber once he is done. Max and Chloe hurry to the junkyard where Rachel's body is left at. Chloe rushes ahead again and is several steps ahead of Max. She arrives at Rachel's burial site first and is relieved to find it intact. While approaching the site, Max is suddenly injected with a sedative from behind. Quickly losing consciousness from the sedative she is injected with, Max tries extremely hard to shout a warning to Chloe. Chloe realizes there is a threat and attempts to attack but is shot in the head first. Witnessing this, Max attempts to rewind but fails. Mark Jefferson's face becomes visible as Max looses consciousness. Episode 5 Polarized Max awakes from Mark Jefferson's drug to find herself strapped to a chair in the Dark Room alone. She desperately shouts for help but to no avail. On closer inspection of the Dark Room, Victoria Chase can be found tied up and lying on the ground beside her if the player warned her during the party and she believed. Max, desperate to find a way out, has no other solution but to travel back in time through one of the many pictures Jefferson took of her when she was drugged. There, she returns to the time where she is still drugged up and victim to Jefferson's "subject". Traumatized, Max fidgets and angers Jefferson, which prompts him to increase her dosage. Hopeless to stop Jefferson, Max struggles and kicks the trolley where Jefferson keeps his photos and drugs. As the photo burns and returns Max to the Dark Room, an unhappy Jefferson is seen looking at his drenched photos. Max, back on the chair, spots a new pile of photos on the trolley and uses a more awake photo of her taken by Jefferson to return back in time. During that time, Jefferson and Max have a little conversation where he reveals that Nathan is dead and is used as a scapegoat for his crimes. Vowing for revenge, Max pleads to Jefferson for her diary. Jefferson disregards it and throws it on the ground, which is flipped to the page with the photo Max took in Jefferson's class in Episode 1: Chrysalis. While Jefferson is going through his new pictures, Max uses this perfect opportunity to return back in time. Back at the classroom, Max texts David about Jefferson and the Dark Room and hands in her picture for the Everyday Heroes Contest. As time passed, Jefferson is arrested and Max is seen on a plane flying to San Francisco with Principal Wells after winning the contest. However, at the Zeitgeist Gallery, Max has a vision of the storm again, but this time with Chloe's cry for help. Max leaves the crowd with a nosebleed and enters a lounge, where she checks her phone. Surprised to see her phone is on silent mode and has 6 missed calls from Chloe, she calls Chloe back immediately. A distressed Chloe tells Max that the tornado was real and is heading straight for Arcadia Bay. Realizing she didn't fix anything, she travels back in time through her contest winning picture. Inside, Max experiences another nosebleed as she learns that the "boundary" of the area is much smaller and has a similar effect of a burning picture. Deciding to fix the timeline, Max tears her contest picture, which ends her up in the Dark Room again. Confused on what is going on, she looks around and learns that her diary is burned up by Jefferson, which made her return to the Dark Room. Victoria is also no longer there, having been killed by Jefferson. Just as Jefferson was about to kill Max, David Madsen breaks into the Dark Room, but gets ambushed and hit by Jefferson with a tripod. Using herrewind ability, Max warns David and distracts Jefferson, who is then able to neutralize and capture Jefferson. After freeing Max, David asks for the whereabouts of Chloe. The player is given the choice to either tell the truth or lie to David. If Max tells the truth, David will kill Jefferson. Deciding to use Warren's photo to save Chloe, Max drives to the Two Whales Diner in the middle of the storm using Jefferson's car to find him. While driving, Max opens a voicemail from Nathan who apologizes and admits that he regrets his actions of dosing Kate and overdosing Rachel. He also warns Max about Jefferson before the voicemail ends. As Max nears the diner, piles of debris form a roadblock which forces Max out of her car. People rush to evacuate the town while some are heard screaming for help. Max can either help them or continue advancing forward. Among them are the Trucker, who is pinned on the leg by a wooden plank, Evan Harris, who gets hit by flying debris after being too distracted on taking pictures, Alyssa Anderson, who gets stuck in a building, and the Fisherman, who is in the state of shock next to an electric wire in a flaming building. As Max advances and cuts close to the diner, fuel from a car is ignited, which blows up the diner. Using sand next to the diner, Max manages to prevent it from happening again. She enters through a side door where she finds Joyce Price, Warren, Frank and Pompidou. After chatting for a bit, Warren gives Max the picture. Before going back in time, the player is given the option to either kiss, hug or do nothing with Warren. Back at outside the party, Max gives Chloe a hug upon seeing her. A disappointed Warren excuses himself for the two to talk. With convincing reasons, Max manages to warn Chloe of Jefferson and they both head to the lighthouse to take cover from the storm. However, just as Max is about to start walking up the cliff, she passes out and wakes up in the classroom very similar to the first episode. As the lesson goes by, red splats of blood slowly cover the window as tons of birds fall down from the sky. The moment the blood filled the entire window, everybody disappears and the window reverts back to normal. If Kate lived, the writing "I want to die" is scribbled all over her desk. If Kate died, a puddle of blood is seen on her desk. Dead birds fill the courtyard viewed from outside the window. The picture of a lighthouse now turns into a picture of the lighthouse destroyed by the tornado. The picture of the doe in the forest now turns into a picture of Chloe and Max digging up Rachel's corpse. The Everyday Heroes contest poster turns into a poster called "Everyday Zeroes" with Max's face in the foreground. The background is filled with the words "Rubbish", "Loser" and "Zero" written all over. Written on the poster is "Is Max Caulfield a loser? Does she hurt everybody she helps? YES. Max has already won because she has already lost. So don't bother to enter". As Max tries to exit the classroom, Jefferson suddenly appears and asks her to talk about her entry before leaving, similar to the first episode. When Max approaches Jefferson, he asks Max if she would like to spend the rest of her life in his Dark Room. The options presented to Max are not what Max would say. This includes "I love you, Mr. Jefferson", "My selfies are shit", "Our dark room" and "Thanks for killing Chloe". Selecting either option makes Jefferson disappear but allows Max exits the classroom. However, instead of entering the hallway outside the classroom, Max is now transported to the Girls' Dormitory. There, lighted candles are placed in front of every room's door. Kate is seen in front of her room mourning over herself. After blaming Max for saving her/letting her die, she opens the door to her room (which is entirely white) and jumps off it. On closer inspection of the dorm hallway, a key for Room 218 is found on the desk outside the showers. Entering it changes Max's outfit to Rachel Amber's red checkered outfit and fills the dorm with her missing poster notice. Dialogue relating to Rachel is also played in the background. Entering Rachel's old room will change Max into Victoria. Similarly, her quotes and graffiti is scattered around the walls and dialogue relating to her is played in the background. Entering Victoria's room changes the player back to Max and fills the dorm with small polaroid pictures that made up her "Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall". Only after entering her own room does Max return to the hallway outside the class, where the same cutscene in first episode plays when she first exits class. However, everything is reversed, with the exception of Max. Characters are walking and talking backwards while the user interface is reversed too. The music played in the background is also reversed. As Max advances, the translucent doe appears and enters the bathroom. Following the doe, Max enters the bathroom but finds herself in a dark maze resembling the San Francisco gallery with Jefferson. With her rewind ability on, Max must sneak past several clones of quite a few characters to reach the lighthouse on the other side. After the gallery section with Jefferson, a rotating statue of Principal Wells (replacing Jeremiah Blackwell) with a spotlight in his eyes in a place resembling the Blackwell Academy courtyard becomes the threat. The art in the original courtyard is replaced with pictures of drugged up victims of Jefferson's dark room (such as Rachel, Max and Kate), where the principal announces that Max "has died under tragic circumstances that I promise to investigate after I get my drink on". A Blackwell Academy hallway section follows shortly, with Warren, Nathan, Principal Wells, David and Samuel carrying flashlights searching for Max. Frank, Jefferson and Nathan return in the next section, which resembles the junkyard. Scattered around are bottles, which are collectibles for an achievement, but also there as a reference to the second episode. After reaching the lighthouse, Max takes a seat on the bench next to it, only to find herself trapped in a snow globe, where she is forced to sit through the day William died. Max then appears in the Dark Room, strapped to a chair again. Jefferson and Chloe then appears in front of Max as Chloe poses for Jefferson to take pictures. Chloe and Warren then show up and kiss. Nathan and Chloe then appear sitting on the couch facing Max, where Chloe asks Max to "take a picture or take a selfie" when she sees her looking at both of them. An almost naked Chloe then appears dancing on the couch where she says to Max "No mosh pit for you, shaka brah", a reference to the third episode. Victoria and Chloe then appear and kiss. Followed after is the wheelchair-bound Chloe from the alternate timeline who appears in front of Max and blames her. The original Chloe then shows up and takes pictures of Max, similar to how Jefferson took them, blaming Max that "she is the storm" and shouldn't have came to Arcadia Bay. Ending 1 The True Ending If Chloe is sacrificed Chloe and Max kiss then , Max is brought all the way back to the bathroom where Nathan first shot Chloe. Max, feeling helpless, crouches behind the stalls and cries as she hears the gun shot. After some time, Arcadia Bay is seen bathing in sunlight again, while Joyce, David, Warren, Max, Kate, Victoria, Dana, Justin, Trevor and Principal Wells mourn over Chloe at the cemetery. Frank and Pompidou is seen overlooking the ceremony at a distance as the blue butterfly flies over them and lands on the coffin. Max looks at it and smiles, remembering what it signifies and how it all started. You lost a friend but you saved everyone els for the greater good Ending 2 Chloe's ending If Arcadia Bay is sacrificed, Max tears up the butterfly photo. Max and Chloe are seen driving out of the ghost town in the ending scene. you keep Chloe but all your friends family and belongings are gone